Time Space and Dog Demons
by Runedemon
Summary: Somehow Inuyasha and the gang get transported to a different era the same one Kenshin just happens to be living in. But after a less than ideal meeting, the gang finds out that Kagome's sick and she's not getting any better! Can the gang find a way to get
1. Sky Lady

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin. Sorry about that my friends, here is Rurouni Kenshin meets Inuyasha revised hope all enjoy.**

**The fight is over and Kenshin is meditating with those same words going through his head "A Hitokiri is a Hitokiri until death."**

**"Kenshin! Kenshin!! KENSHIN!!!!" Kaoru screamed into his ear, trying to break him from his thoughts.**

**"Oro!" Kenshin snapped out of the meditation and turned towards the girl.**

**"Jeez! I've been looking all over for you. I thought you went wandering some where and you weren't going to return!" Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at Kenshin.**

**"Oh, don't worry Kaoru-san, I wont wander anywhere without you knowing" Kenshin smiled, causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks. **

**"Uh, er...I'm going to make breakfast" Kaoru stuttered, quickly leaving the room.**

**"What does he mean a Hitokiri is a Hitokiri until the day he dies...I'm going to stay a Rurouni till the day I die and I will never revert back to a Hitokiri... Oro--what was that?" Kenshin asked confused as a large scream filled the area.**

**"Ahhhh..............................ugh." a young girl in strange clothing fell through the ceiling and into his arms, his reflexes automatically catching her before she hit the ground.**

**"Oro... I caught a lady from the sky that I did... oro?!" Kenshin stared down at her and noticed that she had fallen unconscious and wasn't breathing. "Umm... I guess I should do mouth to mouth that I do"**

**--------------Getting closer... inching closer and closer and closer and a half an inch away from her mouth... a boy crashed through the wall and Kaoru slamed the door open simultaneously-----------**

**"Kagome!..." the boy yelled.**

**"Kenshin!..." Kaoru exclaimed, pausing in shock.**

**"What are you doing?!" they yelled in unison.**

**"Oro?..." Kenshin said, lifting his face up to look at the pair.**

**"Who are you?" Kaoru and the boy turned to each other.**

**"You have doggy ears! Wait--why are you here?" Kaoru asked.**

**"I'm Inuyasha and I'm here for Kagome. And I wouldn't talk--you're wearing MENS clothing!!!" Inuyasha pointed to said outfit.**

**"Oro... this is quite the predicament." Kenshin sighed. **

**"Shut up!!" Kaoru and Inuyasha yelled together.**

**Please read and review**


	2. Good Friends

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin.**

**"Ugh..." Kagome coughed, moaning while Kenshin held her. **

**"Um... maybe I should go make some tea." Kaoru fidgeted, leaving the room as quickly as possible.**

**Yahiko tumbled through the door, carrying a large pail of water that Megumi had requested. Inuyasha sniffed down at him, mumbling an insult about the boy's weakness under his breath. Suddenly, everyone in the room froze as Kagome's eyes blinked open.**

**"Shippo..? Sango?! Inuyasha! Miroku?!" She said in unison as she looked at Yahiko, Kaoru (who had just walked in with the tea), and Kenshin--slapping Kenshin automatically. "MIROKU! Put me down you pervert!!" **

**"Oro?!" Kenshin exclaimed, dazed.**

**"Kagome...are you okay?" Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. "That's not Miroku."**

**"cough put me down...sit..." She choked out between coughs, causing inuyasha to fall onto the wooden floor of the dojo. **

**"What the hell? Are you on a short leash or what?" Yahiko laughed as Inuyasha cursed into the floorboards. **

**"Dammit...even delerious she remembers that cursed word." He lifted himself up and grumbled next to the wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed. **

**"Stop it you two. Kenshin, put the girl down, Yahiko--get me some cloth! Kaoru, thank you for the tea. Dog-boy, stop growling." She stroked off, meanwhile testing the water temperature with her finger. **

**"_Dog Boy?!_" Inuyasha huffed, uncrossing his arms for a moment in surprise.**

**"Should I go get Dr. Gensai?" Kaoru offered.**

**"That man couldn't tell a disease from a rabbit, let me deal with this." She snapped, taking the pieces of cloth Yahiko returned with and wetting them in the pail.**

**"Is sky lady sick?" Kenshin asked, placing himself down next to Megumi.**

**"Who cares if she is or not, she's useless this way." Inuyasha grumbled, but gave the girl a somewhat tender look as she let out another moan. Kenshin made a mental note of the reaction as it was unnoticed by the rest of the gang.**

**"Jeez, you're as insensitive as Sano." The boy yelled at Inuyasha.**

**"Who the hell is 'sano'?!" The half-demon responded gruffly.**

**"Jeez, I hate waiting around like this. What now Megumi?" Yahiko turned to the doctor, who was busily preparing something in a crucible.**

**"Let us leave Megumi alone, we'll discover the answers to our questions when sky lady is better." Kenshin quickly shooed the enraged pair out the door and let it slide closed behind him.**

**"We should be glad that Ms. Megumi is such a good doctor, sky lady will be fine." Kenshin reassured the hanyou as they gathered outside the door. The trio fell into a calm silence as Kagome's moans and coughs began to subside on the other side of the wall.**

**"What's a doctor?" Inuyasha interrupted the tranquil period.**

**"oro?" Kenshin glanced at him in confusion.**

**"What do you mean what's a doctor?! Are you telling me you're so dense you don't even know what a doctor is?!" Yahiko exclaimed.**

**"They are those that care for the sick." Kenshin explained.**

**"Oh...like a priestess." Inuyasha nodded as if he understood.**

**"You sound like someone from the feudal era or something" Yahiko rolled his eyes.**

**"You gotta problem with that?" Inuyasha huffed.**

**"Wait--are you saying that you _are_ from the feudal era?!" Kenshin and Yahiko stared at him in shock.**

**"Now who's the dense one?" Inuyasha smirked down at the boy. **


	3. Qyestions and Answers

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin.**

"**But what about the Sky Lady, is she from the Feudal Era too?" Kenshin asked, tipping his head to the side.**

"**No! Kagome's from some modern place in Japan, Tokyo."**

"**This…Tokyo…Is it peaceful? Would you describe it to this one?" Kenshin cocked his head to the other shoulder. **

"**Lots of people, big buildings, too many scents. But…relatively peaceful." **

"**So this present, all these wars, will improve Japan's future after all. This one is glad." Kenshin gave a small, but complicated, smile to the air.**

**Suddenly, Sanosuke ran into the room. Waving his arms around, he gained the attention of the small group as he caught his breath.**

"**Oh! Sano! Where have you been?" Kenshin grinned pleasantly at his near-hyperventilating friend.**

"**I ran into this guy…wearing a red kimono outfit and dog ears…picked a fight cause he was on all fours…sniffing the ground or somethin'…looked suspicious. He moved fast, almost faster than you Kenshin and…" Sano gasped, leaning against the wall with his hand. It wasn't until he finished his spiel that he glanced over to Kenshin's conversation partner (who, by the way, had grown a rather large vein mark and ego thanks to his last comment).**

"**That's him! That's the guy! I want a rematch!" **

"**I'd take you on any day porcupine head!" Inuyasha growled, raising his fist.**

"**Porcupine head?" Kenshin stifled a laugh with his hand.**

"**Do you have any idea who you're dealing with!" Sanosuke readied his own fist in the air. **

"**Yeah, you're the guy I'm about to beat into a bloody pulp." Inuyasha smirked.**

"**How about I crush that smart mouth of yours punk!" Sano yelled, throwing a punch at Inuyasha.**

"**Um…" Kenshin said. _But you're a punk too…._**

"**Sanosuke… wait!" Kaoru stated.**

"**You call that a punch porcupine head? Even the fox brat can do better, and he's five." Inuyasha leered, easily dodging Sano's punch and landing on the roof. _Did I just compliment Shippou? _Inuyasha backtracked in his head, shuddering at the thought.**

"**You go throwing around you're ego with that 'wicked' on you're back. You're a waste of time, I could beat you in my sleep!" Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga at his side, about to finish whatever fight they had started.**

"**Please, there is no need for fighting!" Kenshin protested, stepping in front of the brawling couple.**

**They both hit Kenshin squarely on the head.**

"**Kenshin? Are you okay?" Kaoru called over, wincing as they smacked him.**

"**SIT!" A familiar voice called from within the house.**

"**Shit…" Inuyasha growled when he fell face first into the ground.**

"**Hmm…that is interesting." Sano walked over to the fallen half-demon.**

"**And why are you in town anyways?" Kaoru pointed a finger down to Inuyasha who was still stuck to the earth. **

"**I was looking for Kagome. Her scent happened to lead me here…" He mumbled back.**

"**She'll be fine dog-boy. Some food and healthy male attention and Kagome will be as good as new!" Megumi came out, a fox-like smile on her lips as she wiped her hands on a rag.**

"**What _kind_ of 'healthy male attention'!" Inuyasha growled, glaring over to Kenshin (who gave him a quite innocent and confused look back).**

"**Ignore her." Kaoru grumbled, a vein pop on her forehead.**

"**Two days and Kagome's coming back." Inuyasha returned to the subject at hand. **

"**A week, minimum." Megumi replied. **

"**Hah! And what you are going to do about it?" Inuyasha laughed. Abruptly, a collar appeared around his neck, attacked to a leash, which ended up being attached to Megumi's hands. **

"**The doctor dog-boy. And if you should happen to bother my patient, there is proper punishment available for bad dogs!" Megumi laughed evilly.**

"**Keh." He shredded the collar easily.**

"**Inuyasha!" Megumi stated, in a tone that immediately made him look over at her seriously, "If Kagome is disturbed too soon, it could result in her immediate and painful death."**

"…**death?"**

"**Precisely." Suddenly, a small wail off in the distance interrupted the serious conversation.**

"**What was that?" Kaoru questioned.**

"**It sounds like a kid screaming!" Yahiko grabbed the dojo practice sword and ran towards the gates.**

"**Ahhh! Kagome… Kagome… Sango… Miroku… Kirara… Inuyasha anyone… help me. Ahhh…" the kid yelled.**

"**Giant rodent! It can talk! Catch it before it gets away!" the voices of the police men carried over to them.**

**The kid ran into the Kamiya dojo with the police right behind him.**

"**Oww… Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" the kid seemed to recognize the 'dog-boy' and ran towards him.**

"**There it is! Look! There's another strange one! Get 'em both!" The police yelled.**

"**Uh… Inuyasha do something!" He squeaked, grabbing onto his shoulder in a single bound.**

"**Why should I? They aren't worth my time. Get rid of them yourself." Inuyasha turned.**

"**Didn't you hear, they are after you too!" the kid responded angrily.**

**Inuyasha huffed, and without responding jumped into the nearest tree. The child, too scared to do anything productive, ran over to Kenshin and hugged his leg.**

"**I don't think you want to catch this kid" Kenshin called to the police men, trying to gently shake him off his leg.**

"**Oh… er… Mr. Himura… we did not know that he was a friend of yours… well… sorry to bother you" the police men stuttered, backing out of the gate.**

"**The police seem to have lost interest. Are you all right rodent-child?" Kenshin peered down to the cowering creature.**

"**Who ya callin' a rodent? I'm a fox thank you very much." The child huffed, stepping away. **

"**This one apologizes for the mistake…" Kenshin sweat dropped.**

"**Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?" The kid turned to the figure in the tree.**

"**Sleeping and if you disturb her I'll kick you're rodent ass." Inuyasha barked, "and the others are gone." **

"**So… what are you anyways?" Sano pulled on the child's tail, holding him upside down in the air.**

"**For your information I'm a fox!" the kid shrieked in protest.**

"**Foxes don't talk…Normally." Sanosuke raised his eyebrow.**

"**Not _foxes_, I'm a fox _de—" _Inuyasha grabbed him out of Sanosuke's hands and pounded his head. **

"**Baka!" Inuyasha growled. **

"**Grr…The name's Shippou." He shrugged, getting Inuyasha's 'subtle' message loud and clear."**

"**This one is pleased to make you're acquaintance Shippou." Kenshin shook his hand.**

"**If you're a friend of Inuyasha, you can stay here until Kagome is feeling better." Kaoru stated.**

"**Thank you for you're hospitality." Shippo bowed.**

"**You're so cute!" Kaoru held him in a bone-crushing hug.**

"**Then this one shall begin to prepare dinner." Kenshin walked off towards the food storage.**

"**Hmm…This is a mess! We are going to _clean this dojo!_ Yahiko—halls. Sano—yard. Shippou—you're with me and the inside. Inuyasha…where did he go?" Kaoru glanced from side to side, checking the tree. **

"**Inuyasha runs at the word 'clean'." Shippou laughed, thought a suspiciously thrown rock bounced off his head to silence his laughter.**

"**Well, I should probably check on Kagome before starting. Everyone else…GET TO WORK!" Kaoru screamed, causing everyone but Shippou to scatter.**

"**Shippou, how about you come with me?"**

**"How are you feeling?" Kaoru wet a small rag and placed it on her forehead.**

"**I'm feeling much better, thank you." Kagome responded, her smile weak.**

"**Kagome! I missed you!" Shippo went to grab onto her neck, but Kaoru held him back with a warning glare.**

"**I missed you too. I didn't realize you were here earlier. Does that mean everyone else is here too?" Kagome glanced to Kaoru for the answer, but she shook her head as if to say 'I wouldn't know'.**

"**I haven't seen Miroku or Sango since we've been separated and Inuyasha is probably exploring or is sitting on the roof like always" Shippou pouted.**

"**It's winter, if he's outside he'll either get sick or freeze to death!" Megumi, who had been preparing medicine for Kagome in the corner, chose to interrupt the conversation now.**

"**He always sleeps outside. He prefers to keep an eye on things." Kagome sighed.**

"**This one is glad to see sky lady awake!" Kenshin entered the room carrying a wooden tray with soup.**

"**My name is Kagome—not Sky Lady! Ka-go-me!" Kagome attempted a well-intentioned growl.**

"**We got another tempered one." Sanosuke came in after Kenshin with another tray of food. "You'll get along real well with Kaoru."**

"**And what's that supposed to mean Sano!" Kaoru glared. "Maybe you could get a set of those magic beads you have around Inuyasha's neck to fit around his."**

"**The prayer beads? How did you know about that?"**

"**The whole 'sit' thing earlier made them start glowing. I _can_ put two and two together you know." Kaoru laughed. "Shippou, will you go tell Inuyasha that dinner is served? I'm sure you'll be able to find him better than the rest of us."**

**Just as she said the words, the half-demon waltzed through the doors, sitting himself beside Kagome's beside. **

"**Ok! Hey Inuyasha! Kaoru said dinners ready, so… oww…" Shippo said while getting hit by Inuyasha.**

"**I know that squirt. So Kagome, you're awake? Good, that means we can get going early. Heh, a week…That old hag doesn't know the first thing about medicine." A giant bowl smacked Inuyasha's face into the ground and whistling could be heard from Megumi's corner. **

"**Tomorrow, this one will help you search for your companions if you are feeling well enough." Kenshin handed Kagome, who had sat up by now, a bowl of broth that Megumi had suggested.**

"**We don't need your help!" Inuyasha protested.**

"**It sounds like Kirara!" Shippou raced towards the doors of the room.**

"**A cat? We have a dog, a fox, and now _a cat!_" Sanosuke raised his eyebrows.**

"**I know. And there's a wolf that hits on me every once in a while…" Kagome laughed.**

"…"

"**Well, if that is Kirara she missed dinner." Inuyasha grabbed one of the bowls and soup and inhaled it.**

"**But, if Kirara is here, doesn't that mean Sango is nearby?" Shippou turned to Inuyasha.**

**Destiny—if the gang thought that Kirara was nearby, wouldn't they go out and find her before going to sleep?**


	4. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Everyone is eating breakfast. An hour later Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kenshin and Sano are about to leave in search to find Sango and Miroku.**

**"Can we hurry up here!" said Inuyasha.**

**"You need patience Inuyasha" Kagome stated.**

**"Hey Kenshin please be careful" Kaoru said.**

**"Don't worry Kaoru san, this one will be fine" Kenshin answered.**

**"And besides he's got me if he's in trouble" Sano said and Kenshin gave a little smile.**

**"Can we go now?" Inuyasha yelled.**

**Kenshin and the others all left Kamiya dojo in search for Inuyasha's friends Sango and Miroku. Soon after they reached the town looking high and low for Sango and Miroku, but they found nothing.**

**"Man… this is crap, I'm out of here. Come on Kenshin you and I have training to do" Sano said while grabbing Kenshin.**

**"We do… oh ok… you guys may come with us if you want?" Kenshin questioned.**

**"Ok let's go!" Kagome answered for every one.**

**"Hn" Inuyasha barked.**

**Kenshin and the others all were heading down town. Then they finally reached an old looking building… which they started hearing laughter. **

**"Hssss" Kirara hissed.**

**"What's wrong Kirara" asked Kagome.**

**"And what training are we going to be working on here?" Kenshin asked.**

**"You'll find out soon… what's going on here! There is supposed to be gambling going on…" yelled Sano when he opened the door.**

**"I thought that we were going to train and isn't gambling illegal…" Kenshin questioned.**

**"So isn't having your sword illegal?..." Sano answered.**

**"All too true" Kenshin sighed.**

**"All right ladies one at a time! I'll tell each and every one of you your fortune. But first… let me win this round. Snake eyes!" said a man.**

**"Winner… Snake Eyes" said the dealer.**

**"Ok whose next to have there fortune read? Ah… hi young lady… lets see… you will bare me a child!" the man said.**

**"Wait a second… that voice… it sounds familiar! Ahh… Miroku. Miroku! What do you think you are doing! And using that same line" Kagome yelled.**

**"Ahh… Kagome… are you ok, and… Kirara man I missed you guys!" Sango said.**

**"So when did you get here?" asked Kagome.**

**"We were looking for you guys but then it got really late and since we didn't have any money we slept here in this old building… and then when these guys came, well… you can kind of guess what happened. And Miroku's been using that same line to every girl that comes to him. We've been here for two days which we never get to go look for you guys. Maybe you can pull Miroku from what he's doing." Sango explained.**

**"Hey Miroku… Miroku!... Miroku!... Miroku!" Kagome yelled.**

**"Oh… hi Kagome…" (Not really looking up from the women and the game)**

**""How about this… if you lose Miroku you have to stop and if you win you can continue with what you are doing! Deal!" Sano said**

**"Sano! No! He won't lose!" Kagome yelled.**

**"Oh ya…" Sano said.**

**"Call now! Make your bets" The dealer called out after throwing down the dice.**

**"2 and 6 evens!" Miroku called.**

"**Well Kenshin… is it Snake eyes or the same as this Miroku guys call" Sano asked Kenshin.**

"**Same… 2 and 6 evens" Kenshin replied.**

"**2 and 6 evens" Sano called.**

"**Winner… 2 and 6 evens!" the dealer called out.**

"**Hmm… this guy… with the cross shape scare on his cheek… he's different from everyone else here. I don't think I have a chance… every call I call this guy knows that's what it would be as well. Dam he acts so care free about it because he knows what it is… I should lose on purpose… but the ladies all want me to win… but this game would never have a winner… so…" Miroku thought.**

"**Call now! Make your bets!" the dealer called again.**

"**5 and 5 evens" Miroku called.**

"**Well Kenshin… what is it this time?" Sano asked.**

"**5 and 6 odds" Kenshin whispered.**

"**5 and 6 odds!" Sano called out.**

"**Winner… 5 and 6 odds!" Dealer called after revealing the dice.**

"**Ha… you lose punk! That means…" Sano started.**

"**Hmmm…" Kenshin said.**

"**I know…Sorry ladies maybe some other time." Miroku said getting up and dust himself off, but the ladies began to moan and groan sadly.**

"**Well… monk… up to your old tricks again?" asked Inuyasha who was now coming inside.**

"**Well… I was… but it didn't last very long! Well… Inuyasha… did you find out where we are? Or… were you to busy… off on your own to even find that answer out!" Miroku stated.**

"**For your information monk… I did find out where we are… and at least I wasn't having fun like you were!" Inuyasha exclaimed.**

"**This one noticed that you lost on purpose. Why?" Kenshin asked when he got over to Inuyasha and Miroku.**

"**Well… I knew that no one would win if one of us were still playing so… I decided that I would lose on purpose." Miroku said.**

"**Well, we will leave now… so that Kaoru San doesn't worry about us. Sano lets go." Kenhsin said.**

"**Oh…" Kagome said and began to faint.**

"**Kagome… (catches Kagome before she fell) Kagome are you ok! Oh… Kagome you're burning up! Kirara… you should carry Kagome…" Sango said.**

"**No!... If Kirara takes Kagome we will only bring more attention to ourselves than we need to! I'll carry Kagome!" Inuyasha said.**

"**I agree with Inuyasha on this one. If Kirara transforms we would draw way too much attention to ourselves and it might bring trouble which we don't need any." Miroku stated.**

"**I'll meet you guys at the dojo! (What's going on here Kagome was fine this morning! Natasha thought I'm ok really, I am! Remembered Natasha That's what she said. Hmm… Kagome never lied about her health… what's going on here? Reaches the dojo Hmm… it's too quiet here… where is that girl and that boy) Inuyasha thought while putting Kagome to bed.**

"**Inu… yasha…" Kagome moaned.**

"**Hmm… (She better not say it) Inuyasha thought when he jumped back.**

"**Hello! Kaoru San! We are back! What this…" Kenshin said while grabbing a note from the door.**

"**About time you guys got here!" Inuyasha growled.**

"**I'll go check on Kagome! Come Kirara, Shippo!" Sango said.**

"**I'll come too" Miroku said all happy but Inuyasha grabbed him before he could get inside the dojo.**

"**So where's the little missy and Yahiko?" Sano asked.**

"**Well… Kaoru San and Yahiko are signing us up for a tournament" Kenshin stated.**

"**What?..." Sano said.**

"**What kind of tournament?" asked Miroku sounding interested?**

"**What are you guys talking about! Tournament! Forget about the fucking tournament! We need to find away back home" Inuyasha barked.**

" **Inuyasha! If we enter this tournament we might find out a way that we can go back home to our time! Right!" Miroku said while looking at Inuyasha.**

"**I guess! (I might even have some fun at this tournament. Hmm… something good could come out of this fight and we might find a jewel fragment while we're at it or anything strange!) Inuyasha thought.**

"**So… Inuyasha how about it… we enter the tournament or not…!" Miroku asked.**

"**Fine we'll go to the stupid tournament." Inuyasha growled.**

**That night, when everyone else was sleeping… Miroku and Inuyasha were talking.**

"**Don't you think it's strange?... That no demons have come after us!" Miroku asked.**

"**No! We are in a different era after all!" Inuyasha said.**

"**True… but you may never know!... We have to keep are guard up at all times just in case Niraku and his hoard of demons show up!" Miroku stated.**

"**Ya… whatever! (I don't know about this tournament, it's not like we're going to find and jewel fragments. Hope Kagome is better in the morning.**


	5. The Tournament

Time Space and Dog Demons

Chapter 5

The Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha stuff but I do own Rurouni Kenshin books.

/means side info/

"Hey Inuyasha... um where did he go?" Shippo questioned when he entered Inyasha's room.

"I believe Inuyasha went for a walk!" Miroku answered.

Shippo jumped on Miroku, "A walk! He shouldn't be having a walk when Kagome is really sick!"

"She isn't getting any better?" Miroku asked.

"No but she isn't getting any worse either." Shippo answered while climbing off of Miroku.

(Sano and Kenshin walk in)

"Hey you guys ready to fight in the tournament? Because I am ready to have my rematch with Inuyasha!" Sano said happily while cracking his knuckles.

"Let's get going." Miroku stated.

Shippo stops them in their tracks. Shippo started, "But what about Kagome? She can't..."

"Don't worry about Kagome-san... Dr. Gensai's helper Megumi-san will make sure that she is ok." Kenshin reassured Shippo.

"But..." Shippo whined.

"Oh... if I wasn't in the tournament..." Miroku began

------Slap Noise------

"You will be fighting in the tournament you pervert. So don't think about Kagome. And I think Inuyasha found out that the prize might be able to send us back home. So one of us has to win." Sango scolded.

(Yahiko walks in)

"What's taking so long... we are ready to go!" Yahiko whined.

"Oh Kagome how are you doing?" Sango asks while going over to Kagome.

"Yeah I'm ok. I wanted to see you guys fight" Kagome began coughing.

"You should stay here..." Inuyasha started.

"But I want to see you guys fight, is that so wrong" Kagome cried.

"Uh... are you crying?... NO CRYING!..." Inuyasha yelled.

"Why shouldn't I... you think I should be glad that I'm sick and can't see you guys fight, will I bring bad luck?..." Kagome continued to cry.

"Oh Kagome" Sango whispered.

"No, I was planning on winning the stupid tournament, win the prize and take you home!" Inuyasha yelled and walked away.

"Did I just hear him right? Did he say that he will win and take me home? He's doing this all for me! Is it my imagination! He is a nice guy." Kagome thought.

(Inuyasha comes back)

"Hop on! Well what are you waiting for hop on?" Inuyasha insists.

"Ok!" Kagome says.

"Don't go to fast..." Megumi begins.

"Yeah what ever." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Inuyasha always surprises me" Miroku says to himself.

"Alright let's go to the tournament!" Kaoru exclaims.

They arrive at the tournament. They go to the registration table to sign in. Once they were all registered they went to look at the competition. Then Inuyasha stopped and smelt something familiar.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, its nothing. ' hmm... that smell seems familiar, but... it couldn't be her!'" Inuyasha thought.

"What are the rules of this tournament?" Miroku asked.

"They are simple. All you have to do to win is... knock the opponent out of the ring, make the opponent give up or make them stay down for ten seconds it's very simple. Oh and there is no time limit in fighting and if you kill your opponent you are disqualified." Kaoru explained.

"No killing... that should be easy." Inuyasha stated.

"Why do you say that Inuyasha. Normally you want to kill your opponent? So what makes that change?" Miroku asked.

"Because no one seems strong enough, to give me that joy of killing them!" Inuyasha grinned.

"He's right" Sango stated.

"Sango, Inuyasha are you guys going to use your weapons?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha grabs Shippo by the tail "What do you mean by that Shippo?"

"Well you and Sango both have weapons that can kill people, so if you use them..." Shippo stuttered.

(Inuyasha drops Shippo)

"I wasn't planning on using the Tetsusaiga unless I need to." Inuyasha explained.

"I don't need my Hirikose to fight" Sango answered.

"Will all contestants in the tournament please come forward? (All of the contestants go over to the announcer) Ok I guess this is everybody. Well as you know the rules are very simple. There is no time limit, no hitting below the belt, no killing, if you do you are disqualified, if they fall out of the ring you lose or stay down for ten counts. Any questions?... (No one answers well, ok then now we'll draw numbers to see who you will fight and when. Come forward when your name is called."

/There will be 15 random people in the tournament, but they have nothing to do with the story/

"Ok first up... Hiei... you are number 5... Next Duzell... you are number 20... Count D... number 10... Tenchi... number 18... Miroku... number 13... Fuu... number 22... Shippo... um can you reach..." the announcer asked.

"Yeah I got one!" Shippo answered.

"Well... you chose number 11. Ok Yahiko... number 16... Sesshoumaru... number 4... Ascot... number 12... Robin (from Witch Hunter Robin)... number 24... Tuxedo Mask... number 9... Inuyasha... number 2... Sanoske... number 14... Sango... number 15... Skuld... number 7... Gourry... number 1... Deimos... number 6... Seiliez... number 3... Kaoru... number 17... Kenshin... number 8... Priestess... number 19... Kakeru... number 23. Alright ladies and gentlemen we will begin the first round. Will Gourry and Inuyasha please come to the ring? (Drums begin to sound) Alright... Begin!" The announcer exclaimed.

(Inuyasha and Gourry stare each other down)

"You ready to lose buddy!" Inuyasha grinned.

"I'll wipe the floor with you demon! Why don't you draw your sword!" Gourry questioned.

"I don't need my sword to defeat you, weakling!" Inuyasha laughed.

"You'll regret that demon!" Gourry growled.

(Gourry attacks Inuyasha)

"Sorry your way to slow! You're not even worth my time! Senkotetsu! What?... But how did he... block it with his sword!" Inuyasha gasped.

(Gourry attacks and wounds Inuyasha)

"Told you to draw your sword! I've fought many demons, so I know how you think!" Gourry grinned.

(Inuyasha gets up)

"I still don't need my sword! Ha... say good night!" Inuyasha exclaims after dodging Gourry's attack.

"Wow!... Inuyasha just sent Gourry flying through the air. We just have to wait till he lands out of bounds... Inuyasha advances!" the Announcer proclaimed.

"Weakling!" Inuyasha grumbled.

/Then Sesshoumaru fought Seiliez, but Seiliez lost. In the battle Seiliez made Sesshoumaru really mad because he ripped his school uniform which looks like Kagome's. You would think Seiliez should know how it felt to rip a skirt. Sesshoumaru was disqualified for attacking Seiliez when the fight was over. Hiei lost to Deimos, Kenshin beat Skuld, Ascot beat Shippo which Ascot won by summoning a monster which was the same pink floating ball that Shippo was, poor Shippo beaten by... well in a way himself. Sailormoon beat Sano. Sango beat Yahiko nothing really exciting there. Kaoru beat Tenchi nothing interesting there either. Priestess (which is Kikyo) fights Duzell. But before the fight could start Priestess disappeared./


	6. The Second Round

Time Space and Dog Demons

Chapter 6

The Second Round

means thoughts

Well Duzell wins by luck. Tuxedo Mask fights Count D. It was a very interesting fight, though Count D lost but he won in the bottom rack tournament. I bet you cannot guess what the prize was... it was a lifetime year's supply of Count D's favorite sweets. Man, some diabetic would truly be happy. Asot fights Duzell. Poor Duzell so bored that he fell asleep and lost the match. Kaekeru fights Kenshin. Not even interesting. Kauro lost to Deimos. Sailormoon and Tuxdo Mask fought but they did not want to attack each other. Therefore, Cupid came and shot them with his love arrow, which Tuxedo Mask and Sailormoon loosed because they left the ring at the same time. Now its time for Inuyasha to fight... Sango! This fight has been waiting to happen.

"I won't go easy on you Inuyasha" Sango exclaimed.

"I was about to say the same to you. I have to win for Kagome's sake, so I'll win without harming Sango. " Inuyasha thought.

"Um... can at least one of you do something before we all fall asleep!" the Announcer yelled.

"Alright... take this Sankon-tessou!" Inuyasha stated.

(Sango throws down a smoke screen)

"Not even you Inuyasha can stand this smell" Sango grinned.

"Neither can you." Inuyasha said while cutting off Sango's mask.

"Oh no my mask... uh what?" Sango gasped.

"Ok... out of the ring. Inuyasha wins and goes on to the next round. The next fight is Miroku and Fuu... um... but first we need to clear this smoke!" the Announcer stated.

"I'll clean this up. Kazana! All done!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Well... ok... contestants please come to the ring. (Miroku and Fuu enter the ring) Let the battle begin" cheered the Announcer.

"Well... i guess there is no harm in asking?" Miroku whispers to himself.

(Miroku starts to walk over to Fuu and cups her hands in his)

"What is Miroku doing? He's supposed to fight her not harass her." Kagome sighed.

"Will you do me a favor?" Miroku said calmly.

"Um..." Fuu said nervously.

"Will you bare..." Miroku began while getting closer to Fuu.

"Um... you are umm..." Fuu stuttered.

"Me a child." Miroku finished.

"What! No way, you pervert!" Fuu screamed.

(Next thing you see dust flying up and Mirou falls unconscious)

"K.O.! Fuu is the winner!" the Announcer yelled.

(Fuu walks out of the ring and meets Hikaru and Umi)

"Man Fuu we never new you were that violent." Hikaru said shocked.

"Yeah! You really crushed him!" Umi exclaimed.

"Well... um... he... was... getting... to close... and then... he ... used the word... bare... and then... he... said... child. I was so scared." Fuu still stuttered.  
"It is ok you move on to the next round, just forget about him. You need to worry about the next match" Hikaru insisted.

"Ok" Fuu responded.

"There are 5 fighters left who will become champion? We know that Inuyasha is gong to fight in the finals. Who will join him? Will it be Deimos, Ascot, Fuu or Kenshin? We will find out soon. Now can Deimos and Ascot please come to the ring" the Announcer called out.

"I will send you to Hades you little brat." Deimos scolded.

"Begin" yelled the Announcer.

"What do you mean?" Ascot asked.

"I will kill you!" Deimos yelled.

"But you cant it's against the rules and I want to win for Umi." Ascot stated.

"What did he say? I can't hear what they are saying" Umi whined.

"Hang on to your hats audience this is going to be big. There is so much dust that I cannot see anything. What I can see, yes the dust is clearing. Who is that on the ground? It is... (Gets into the ring to see) K.O.! Ascot wins by knockout." the Announcer announced.

"What happened? That little brat summoned a monster. Well my plan went out of the window. I'm out of here." Deimos realized.

"Well... to bad we didn't get to see anything. Nevertheless, we can with this next fight. Will Fuu and Kenshin please come to the ring." called the Announcer.

"Good luck Miss... um," Kenshin said.

"The name is Fuu and to you sir..."

"Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."

(They bow to each other)

"Let the fight begin!" cheered the Announcer.

"Please don't take this fight personally Miss Fuu."

"I won't." Fuu smiled.

(They draw their swords and charged at each other as fast as they could go)

"What happened? What! It appears that Kenshin won! That was the fastest fight ever in history. Let's check if she is ok." said the Announcer.

"Are you ok Miss Fuu?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes I'm ok."

"You should take it easy for a while, ok."

"Well she's getting up it looks like she will be fine. Well know... I guess there is nothing to say after that match accept, that it went to fast. Well this next fight is Kenshin verses Ascot. Begin! It seems that Ascot's down! 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... and, it seems that Ascots back on his feet." announced the Announcer.

(Inuyasha is inside waiting with the others)

"It's up to you know Inuyasha. We all have lost so you must win for Kagome." lectured Miroku.

"So, this whole thing is so that you can win the prize and take the little Missy home?" Sano said.

"Yeah!" Shippo screeched.

"That's so nice." Kaoru smiled.

"Oh" said Yahiko.

(Sango comes in with Kagome)

"Yeah. Inuyasha may seem like a bad guy but deep down inside he cares for Kagome." Sango insisted.

"Rrrrhh that makes me sound like a total half wit." Inuyasha growled.

"That's... why... we... care about you." Kagome said out of breath.

That is the end of Chapter 6. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I tried to make it funny and interesting so enjoy. It's really hard to type my stories now that I am in college. Well later days!


	7. The Ticket Home or Is It?

Time Space and Dog Demons

Chapter 7

The Ticket Home or Is It?

"That is it. Kenshin will be fighting Inuyasha in the final match for the championship. We will take an intermission so we can give the fighters time to rest and prepare for the final match." said the Announcer.

(Kenshin comes in to the waiting room)

"Well good luck to you Inuyasha." Kenshin said.

"Let's make this fight interesting. I want to see your full power so no holding back!" Inuyasha responded.

"Oh..." Kagome began to cough.

"Are you okay Kagome?" everyone rushed over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sango did you bring the basket?" Kagome said after she took a deep breath.

"Yes. So Kagome what's in it?" asked Sango.

"It's..." Kagome starts to cough again.

"Ohage!" everyone yells.

(Inuyasha goes on all fours and glares at everyone)

"Oh... Inuyasha... I have... something for... you as well." Kagome said out of breath.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked in distrust.

"Here... it's your favorite... Instant..." Kagome began while pulling it out of her backpack.

"Noodles! Wait what's the catch." Inuyasha growled.

"There is no catch this time. Well... all you have to... do is... do... your... best in the... final... battle... ok." Kagome said and then began to cough.

"Will Inuyasha and Kenshin please report to the ring for the final battle. All right, this battle is going to start in... 3... 2... 1... fight! (Inuyasha and Kenshin stares at each other with out moving) Will someone attack!" the Announcer growled.

"Here goes. (Inuyasha throws a punch at Kenshin but Kenshin dodged it as if it was nothing) Why don't you hold still and fight me like a man, Kenshin" Inuyasha growled and punches Kenshin's hilt.

"I was gagging my opponent's moves, that's all." Kenshin shrugged.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha growled.

"Wow what a fight. Even though none of them has made solid contact on each other, they refuse to draw their swords as well. I don't see the point in this at all." announced the Announcer.

"No more fooling around lets end this." Inuyasha grinned.

(Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga but it was not transforming into the fang looking sword)

"That's your sword, well no matter, I will win" Kenshin smiled back.

"Inuyasha has drawn his sword but it looks like a piece of junk from here. What is he going to do with that kind of sword? It seems that Kenshin has the upper hand on Inuyasha. But the tables could turn." the Announcer cheered.

"Tetsusaiga! Let us end this battle. Ready Kenshin?"

"Ready!" Kenshin said.

"Inuyasha's sword just grew and it looks like a fang. In addition, know Inuyasha is charging straight at Kenshin who is in a weird looking stance. Who knows what will happen when they collide. (Inuyasha and Kenshin attack. Kenshin uses Battojutsu on Inuyasha and Inuyasha uses the dull part of Tetsusaiga and hits Kenshin. They both fall at the same time.) They are both down; I should start the count... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... and 10. That is it. It is a tie. Well who ever gets up first and says 'I am the Champion' wins. It seems that, yes Inuyasha is up first..." exclaimed the Announcer.

"I'm the Champion!" Inuyasha stated.

"That's it everyone Inuyasha is the champion. That is all for know, see you next year. Goodbye." said the Announcer.

(Walking back to the Kamia dojo)

"I hope I didn't hurt you Inuyasha?" Kenshin asked.

"No I heal fast and it didn't hurt at all." Inuyasha responded while carrying Kagome.

"Now that you have the prize you can take miss. Sky Lady home so she can get better." Kenshin suggested to Inuyasha.

"Well we can't use the money so you have it." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you. Well Goodbye. (Inuyasha and the gang open the portal and stepped through waving goodbye to Kenshin and his friends.) "Hey Inuyasha I am still number one" Kenshin laughed.

Inuyasha was about to reply to what Kenshin said when Kagome slapped him for interrupting her sleep. They reached the feudal era without knowing that the portal was 10 feet in diameter that some uninvited guest showed up.

"Well we are back. That was really weird but fun. Don't you agree guys?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes and no!" Miroku answered.

"It was fun. And stop sulking Miroku" Sango ordered while rolling her eyes.

"I had fun!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I wonder what Kenshin would say? Oh well. Hey, you old hag, you still alive? We are back." Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah, nice to see ye. Ye have been gone for six weeks." Kiade answered.

"We were, but it was only three days that we were there for." Inuyasha said shocked.

"I guess in the feudal era time goes faster than the Meiji era" someone said.

"Ya that is exactly what Kenshin would say. Wait a second... (turns around shockingly sees Kenshin and his friends at Kiade's door) Ahh what are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That's exactly what we would like to know?" Sano responded.

THE END


End file.
